kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dabomb217/THE ARGUEMENT: CHAT LOGGED
• Black Angel 666well then they would know you cant buy cheetos in the UK XD • 8:11Irishninja0well • this is embarrassing • 8:11Dead Master7lol • 8:12Irishninja0*puts my junk back in my pants* • 8:12Shotgun02I once wanted to make a real life Yu-Gi-Oh! series. • 8:12Black Angel 666so small XD •8 :12Rebekah Mikaelson 228well they can still bye it so HA • 8:12Dead Master7shot did waldo take ur stardust dragon? • 8:12Black Angel 666well they cant • so ha XD • 8:12Shotgun02And one of my jokes to one of my friends would be. Me: Tom! Tom: What?! Me: Show him your D! • 8:12Black Angel 666cheetos arent avalible in the UK XD • 8:13Shotgun02Tom: My what? Me: DRAGONS! Show him your dragons, what you think I meant? • Sarah7568 has invaded the castle get you're keyblades ready • 8:13Black Angel 666XD • Hello Sarah *hug* • 8:13Dead Master7lol • hey sarah • 8:14Shotgun02Note; Tom is one of my longest known friends and has dragon decks. • 8:14Sarah7568hey • Infamous Inferno has invaded the castle get you're keyblades ready • 8:14Black Angel 666Inferny *hugs* • 8:14Infamous Inferno*hugs* hey angel • 8:15Sarah7568hey • 8:15Daniel WarrenGood afternoon Sarah -Bows- • 8:15Rebekah Mikaelson 228noo not my brother!! • 8:15Sarah7568... • 8:16Infamous InfernoHello Sarah *hugs* • 8:16Dead Master7whats wrong sarah? • 8:17Sarah7568just cause my name means princess doesnt mean u have to act like it • lol • 8:17Rebekah Mikaelson 228ha • 8:17Dead Master7jeez ur my daughter iand all that sarah • 8:17Infamous Infernosarah means princess? • i never knew that XD • 8:18Sarah7568no i meant jacob xD • bowing • lol • ya im called princess all the time • and rupunzael • 8:18Infamous Infernohaha cool • 8:18Daniel WarrenPrincess. I just bowed? • 8:18Sarah7568and other stuff i wont mention ._. • 8:19Infamous Infernolol • 8:19Dead Master7k then • 8:20Sarah7568*hugs inferno * x3 • 8:20Infamous Inferno*hus Sarah • *hugs • 8:20Dead Master7jeez mom doesnt get a hug... • 8:20Sarah7568O_O • *runs over tackle hugs her* • 8:21Dead Master7lol aww *hugs sarah* • 8:21Irishninja0sarah • hi :3 • 8:21Sarah7568>.> u no get a hug • 8:21Dead Master7poofsy:*sits on Kids head* • 8:22Sarah7568cause you hit me with bat and cause u said i wasnt near the cutest and never would be • 8:22Daniel Warren-Hugs Sarah- • 8:22Rebekah Mikaelson 228MY NINJAAAA *HUGGLES NINJA* • 8:22Sarah7568i dont hug people who are meanys >.> • *hugs* • 8:22Black Angel 666Ninja is a big meanie • 8:23Dead Master7poofsy:*paws at Kids head* >:3 • 8:23Sarah7568^-^ *runs over hugs angel* • 8:23Black Angel 666*hugs Sarah • 8:24Rebekah Mikaelson 228OMLY I CALL NINJA NINJA DX • 8:24Dead Master7rebekah no my Kid *hugs Kid* • 8:24Black Angel 666Well what you gonna do about it Reb • 8:25Sarah7568altho if u wanted to try and take back making me cry.....then maybe i hugs u • x3 • 8:25Irishninja0angel • only rebekah can call me ninja • 8:25Black Angel 666things change • 8:25Irishninja0O_O • *covers my junk* • 8:26Black Angel 666XD • 8:26Rebekah Mikaelson 228NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO • 8:26Sarah7568seee this is y u dont get hugs • 8:26Black Angel 666who? • 8:26Sarah7568u dont care enough to say sorry • 8:27Dead Master7hmm • 8:27Shotgun02*makes some TNT* • 8:27Sarah7568*hugs shotgun* x3 • *drags him into pool* • >:3 • 8:29Dead Master7poofsy:>:3 • 8:29Sarah7568*picks up poofsy runs into bedroom* :3 • *lays her on my bed* • 8:30Dead Master7poofsy: mew • 8:31Rebekah Mikaelson 228sarahsabitch • 8:31Dead Master7poofsy: *eats a donut* • Black Angel 666 Has left the realm of light, to battle Dream Eaters. • Infamous Inferno Has left the realm of light, to battle Dream Eaters. • 8:32Rebekah Mikaelson 228poofsy i have 20 donuts for youu • 8:32Irishninja0oh sarah • poofsy is cuter then you • xD • 8:32Dead Master7poofsy: im chubby too • Kid...not helping • 8:33Irishninja0I know XD • 8:33Dead Master7plus i mean uve seen poofsy before • shes a chubby furball • 8:34Sarah7568REBEKAH STOP CALLING ME A FUCKING BITCH • 8:34Dead Master7hey all why dont we cool it • 8:34Sarah7568jesus i told u t stop talking to me that didnt mean talk about me • the only bitch here is u • and u've proven it • i meant what i said yesterday i do hope joel dumps you • and then when you come crying again IM NOT HELPING • and dont even start crying cause you brought this on urself • 8:37Dead Master7*pets stellaz* yeha staying out of this • 8:37Daniel WarrenI'm on Sarah's side • 8:37Dead Master7im switzerland. im neutral • 8:38Sarah7568i dont even know how you tricked joel to go out with you in the first place tbh • and yes i still wish he was on • 8:40Irishninja0okay whats going on here? • rebakh, sarah • sit down • Rebekah Mikaelson 228 Has left the realm of light, to battle Dream Eaters. • 8:40Irishninja0or not • *punishes sarah* bad ssarah • Rebekah Mikaelson 228 has invaded the castle get you're keyblades ready • 8:41Dead Master7poofsy:*bites Kids hand* • poofsy: hungies • 8:41Daniel WarrenDude leave Sarah alone • 8:41Irishninja0I told her to calm down, and she didn't • hi rebekah :3 • 8:42Dead Master7wb rebekah • 8:42Sarah7568>.> • 8:42Irishninja0sarah • rebekah • now tell me • one at a time • ßéÿßlâÐëRèvêñgë has invaded the castle get you're keyblades ready • 8:42Irishninja0what is this argument about? • 8:42Sarah7568she's a bitch that's what • 8:42Irishninja0sarah calm down or I'll get someone to smack you • probably me • or i'll just freeze you • meh • now you sit • rebekah, tell me your side of the story • 8:43Sarah7568do it than because it is literally impossible for my week to get any worse • 8:43Dead Master7hey tony • 8:43Irishninja0sarah please • 8:43ßéÿßlâÐëRèvêñgëwhats going on... • 8:43Sarah7568NO • dont sarah please this whole shit started cause of swag • 8:44ßéÿßlâÐëRèvêñgëhey Yomi • 8:44Sarah7568yesterday • then rebekah putting her 2 sense in every 30 sec • 8:44Irishninja0you have too • 8:45Sarah7568and then today i was doing nothing brought nothing up and she decided to call me bitch • 8:45Dead Master7poofsy: *walks over to Tony* treats • 8:45Sarah7568bringing everything up AGAIN • 8:45Irishninja0and rebekah, do you have anything to say to that? • 8:45Rebekah Mikaelson 228she was being mean to my friend swag • ßéÿßlâÐëRèvêñgë Has left the realm of light, to battle Dream Eaters. • 8:46Sarah7568i even told her not to talk to me she just doesnt listen • ßéÿßlâÐëRèvêñgë has invaded the castle get you're keyblades ready • 8:46Sarah7568yes i was being mean i came on said hey and she told me to shut up excuse me for defending myself ....the only difference is im not a wus and can actually defend myself • 8:47Daniel WarrenSarah's kind. Don't know why you're acusing her? • 8:47Sarah7568unlike someone who crys when she breaks a nail • 8:47Irishninja0alright look • 8:47Sarah7568incase you havent noticed i only act like this when someone comes at me first • 8:47Sarah7568unlike someone who crys when she breaks a nail • 8:47Irishninja0alright look • 8:47Sarah7568incase you havent noticed i only act like this when someone comes at me first • 8:47Irishninja0rebekah, was swag making fun of sarah first? • 8:48Sarah7568i was told since i was little dont start shit but if someone else does u can finish it • 8:48Rebekah Mikaelson 228u'll hve to ask midori • 8:48Sarah7568HOLD ON WAIT • 8:48Irishninja0sarah, was swag picking on you first? • 8:49Sarah7568WOAH YOU DONT EVEN FUCKING NO THE WHOLE STORY AND YOU START CALLING ME BITCH • 8:49Daniel WarrenWhat???? Category:Blog posts